A Kuroshitsuji Valentine's Day
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: Many people in London just love Valentine's Day, sadly, one selfish little Earl HATES it. Ciel's locked up in his office trying to get all his paperwork done and out of the way, but one demon butler gets his master to celebrate! Will Ciel end up loving the Holiday? Yes, or no? Read & Review! (A little fluff in the end. SebastianxCiel Fanfic This story's a little late too, sorry!)
1. Part One

**Author's Note: Hi! Back and ready to submit things again! :D I'm so sorry to you all that I've been gone for years! Please forgive me! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to check my other stories! **

**A Kuroshitsuji Valentine: **

**(Part One**:)

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining outside, and thin snowflakes were present. They were falling from the skies, landing on fluffy patches of snow collecting in ditches and the sides of streets that lead to the Phantomhive manor.

The Earl sighed as he was sitting in his office chair. All day he's been working on papers about official business in Funtom, cases sent by the Queen, and timed phone calls jotted down on his calendar. The Earl knew what today way, and he surely wasn't happy about it either. Valentine's Day was always the holiday he didn't have time to celebrate. Not like he wanted to anyway if he DID have the time. The Earl found it to be completely and utterly useless.

Not one little inch of his wooden desk was seen from under the sea of papers. Files opened and scattered everywhere on the desk, it was hard to keep everything in order. If only he could find a way to get rid of them and make the stress disappear…

"Ugh…" resting his chin in his palms, he set the feather pen down and rubbed his aching head. Ciel gazed at the closed door ahead of him drearily. His tea grew stone cold after all this time working. He really did not want to drink it now, since cold tea tasted disgusting to him anyway.

"….Sebastian!" he called out, glancing away from the door he grabbed the untouched papers and set them in poor piles to make more room on the desk, "Bring me another cup of tea and something sweet!"

It wasn't a long wait. Sebastian Michealis quickly prepared a warm tea in the kitchen downstairs and a delicate frosted sponge cake alongside with him. He hurried upstairs to his beloved master's office. Before taking the doorknob, the demon butler gently tapped his gloved knuckles on the door. "I have the tea you ordered, my lord."

"…Come in." the young Earl grumbled as he rests his chin back onto his palms.

Sebastian peered inside just seconds later with the cup of warm tea and the plate of sponge cake. Sebastian approached Ciel, and he bows to him just before handing him them. "I see you did not finish this one, how come?" he taken the stone cold tea, and was surprised how it wasn't even touched.

"I was too busy, that's why." Eyes glued to his desk, he immediately leaned back in his office chair and carefully started to drink the warm yet slightly hot tea. He was going to touch the sponge cake just after finishing it. "Is it not obvious? Look at all these papers, Sebastian."

Sebastian's ruby red eyes skimmed over the many piles of open files and papers on Earl Phantomhive's desk. A small sweat drop beaded on his jawline and he nodded slowly. "Yes my lord, I do suppose you are very busy."

Ciel furrowed his brow and exhaled. Setting the empty tea cup down, he taken the plate of sponge cake in front of him.

There was a long silence between them both.

"Young Master?"

"What is it?" he grunted as he was just about to stuff his mouth with dessert.

Sebastian cleared his throat and folded an arm across his chest. "Well, today IS Valentine's Day my lord. Mostly everyone is enjoying themselves by making each other gifts and expressing their feelings to one another. You should take break, enjoy today-"

Ciel interrupted with a forced laugh. "Are you serious? Don't be foolish, demon! I don't have time!" his smile faded and he furrowed his brow. "I'm not in any mood to celebrate such a stupid holiday!"

"But Master." Sebastian protested, but in a way of clear respect to his master's thought on the holiday, "Valentine's Day is a beautiful! What makes you despise it, my lord?"

"Ha! I have plenty of reasons!" The Earl huffed and he narrowed his eyes as he stared at his butler. "People make the strangest homemade gifts, write the most cheesy love notes, and people are just too kind to each other! It makes me sick! Besides…" Ciel's skin crawled slightly, "Love can be disgusting sometimes."

"How can you celebrate a holiday that you've never experienced, Young Master?"

He started to grow irritated after Sebastian asked him the question. He grunts and stabbed his fork into his sponge cake. Then he stuffed his mouth with the sweet dessert.

Sebastian smirked at the sight of this, he was always amused whenever he witnessed his beloved master angry.

"Tch! What's so funny?!

"Oh nothing…" Sebastian was convinced that the selfish Earl hated Valentine's Day. But surely he can get him to celebrate it with a little reverse phycology. In fact, he WAS a child, and his pride was too much for him to choke on.

"Hmph." Waving his free hand at Sebastian, he rolled his eyes. "Don't you have better things to do? Go get back to work, you're dismissed."

The butler stood there for just a couple more seconds. Leaving the smirk on his lips, he bowed to Ciel and chuckled softly. "Yes, My lord." Turning he walks for the office door.

Now Ciel grew even more annoyed, he knew his butler was now mocking him, and his hand twitched slightly as he set the fork down on his desktop.

"Stop."

Sebastian froze after taking the doorknob. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked back at his beloved master casually. "Is there anything you need, Young-"

"Don't start with me." Standing from his office chair, Ciel circled the desk and approached the much taller and slim figure before him. "What are you planning, demon?"

"Well…." Sebastian innocently shrugged and chuckled. "I was hoping that you'd celebrate such a lovely holiday. Lady Elizabeth would surely make a fuss if you didn't give her a Valentine's Day gift..."

The Earl cringed, his butler had a point. Elizabeth would grow very angry if he didn't get her a gift in time. What was he going to do? He had all this paperwork to finish by the end of the week…

Sebastian faked a sigh as he shook his head. "I knew you weren't put up for this type of holiday anyway, Young Master. You're not the romantic type at all…"

"Eh!?" Ciel's eyes widened slightly and he stomped his boot on the floor. "I-I can be romantic!" His face flushed red with slight embarrassment, "I-I just don't choose to be!"

"Well, how am I to know?" the demon butler leaned down slightly to reach his master's height. He flashed him another mocking grin, and sneered. "You are not willing to set your paperwork aside, and celebrate the holiday. You can be lying to me."

"Why I outta…" Ciel twitched and he remained vigilant. He shouldn't give in and show weakness, not ever. His eyes darted away from his teasing butler, and at the paperwork piled on his desk. He stopped to think as he pinched his chin. "Hmm…I have a couple of days to finish it all. The paperwork can be finished in two hours, the letter to the Queen won't be difficult to complete, and the phone calls can be rearranged at another time and day…."

There was another long silence between the two.

"Does this mean you'll celebrate Valentine's Day, my lord?" Sebastian straightened himself with his smirk still visible.

"Tch…" clenching his fists, the Earl frowned, "Yes, I'll celebrate this stupid holiday." He grumbled through gritting teeth.

The butler seemed awfully surprised that his little scheme worked.

"Call over Bardroy, I want him to take us to the closest shop in town! I need to get a gift for Lizzy." Ciel couldn't help but to shudder, "A-And I'll need to make a card…"

Sebastian held back a laugh. "Y-Yes, my lord…" and he left the room.

Once he shut the door behind him, his heart fluttered. His plan rolled perfectly. Now his beloved master was going to celebrate the Valentines.

He himself had a gift for the Earl, but he too was nervous.

It was most likely that Earl Phantomhive could hate it.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Sebastian arranged a dinner party with Lady Elizabeth and her nanny at exactly 6 pm. The two left the carriage that Bardroy drove to the stores. They needed to find the perfect gift for the lovely blonde haired young lady.

Ciel looked rather uncomfortable as he glanced around at the decorations of the store. Flowers and hearts were all over the third store that they came across.

"You have to be kidding me…" the Earl sighed, he looked a bit helpless as he roamed the store. He wasn't the romantic type at all, he's never even celebrated this sort of Holiday before! What was he to buy for a lady? He already had troubles buying Lady Elizabeth a gift for her own birthday, how can he find the perfect gift for her on Valentine's Day?!

"I should have never taken this stupid challenge…." He face palmed hard enough to leave a red mark on his forehead.

Sebastian roamed the store as well. He enjoyed the fragrance of the flowers and the heart boxed chocolates lined up neatly on the counter tops. He leaned over the small stuffed animals that were packed in woven baskets. They had sweet messages written across their stomachs and paws, with a pile of blank cards aside to come with it for hand written messages of your own.

The butler couldn't help but to chuckle when straightening himself and eyeing his master. After each minute passed, he looked to have grown more and more frustrated.

"Are you finding it difficult to find a gift, my lord?"

The Earl just had to give in, he nodded and he exhaled just after tapping his cane impatiently on the floor. "Yes, I'm feeling troubled. Lizzy loves mostly anything that looks cute, so what in the blazing hell should I get her?"

"Have you thought of getting her chocolates and a stuffed animal?"

"Bah! She's not five, Sebastian! She needs something cute, but not a gift meant for babies!"

"A stuffed animal is not meant for babies, my lord. I see even the most respected and young aged woman own a stuffed animal or two." Sebastian reached out and taken a stuffed animal from the basket. Neatly he tied a bright pink bow around the neck of it, and he handed Ciel a blank card. "It's fairly simple. Just give her this with a message of your own. She'll love it."

Earl Phantomhive cringed as he gazed down at the blank card and stuffed animal. "B-But what am I to write in this card?! What if I go too far and sound like an idiot?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, his beloved young master was now just over thinking it.

"Master, just write a simple note in the card of how you feel about her. It doesn't have to be a five paged essay."

He sighed, slowly taking the pen that rested on the counter top beside him, Ciel began to scribble down a little love message for Lady Elizabeth. He sighed it at the bottom and blushing he grunted when catching his butler snickering.

"W-What?! I wrote the message like you told me to!"

Sebastian nodded and chuckled. "Wait in the carriage, my lord. I will pay for the gift you want to give Ms. Elizabeth."

Grumbling, he turned from the demon and headed out the store. Once he was gone, Sebastian paid for the gift to be wrapped up in a small box.

"He's starting out well already." Sebastian smiled to himself as he carried the gift out the store and over to the carriage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below so I know how you thought about it! Read Part two! :D **


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note:** **I know that this story is a little late. Valentine's Day was just a couple days ago. Please forgive me, I just wanted to get this revised and ready to post up for my lovely viewers to see! Thank you and enjoy! ; v ; **

**(Part Two:)**

It was seven ten pm at the Phantomhive manor. The sky was a deep black, with stars dotting them like diamonds on a black cloak. Everyone was pretty much finished with their dinner, and the talk of the Valentines came around when Elizabeth stood from her chair.

"I have a gift for you, Ciel!" she giggled. Once stepping away from her chair, she taken the gift from her nanny, and rushed around the table.

"Be careful, Lizzy, you'll fall." Earl Phantomhive cringed when watching her run about excitedly. He didn't want her to trip and hurt herself, that would be awful.

"Here! I was going through all the stores to get you this!" She placed a light kiss on Ciel's cheek just after pushing the gift box into the Earl's hands.

He blinked, and cheeks a light rose pink, he gazed down at the gift box in his grasp. His eyes slowly gazed up to look at Sebastian, but he noticed that his butler was not there. He was standing by the dining room entrance the last time he checked.

_W__here could he have gone?_

"Open it, open it, open it!" Elizabeth bounced around the chair happily. "I know you'll like it, Ciel! I just know you would!"

Slowly and carefully he opened the box in silence, and examined the products inside. There was a large amount of candy hearts and chocolates inside, also inside was a card covered in glitter. Ciel set the box aside and read the small message inside.

"Well? Do you like your gift Ciel?" Elizabeth pouted and leaned over slightly. "Did you?"

The Earl nodded and hugged his fiancée. "Yes, I did. I have a gift for you too."

"Eh?!" Elizabeth beamed and she grasped Ciel even tighter. "Oh joy! What did you get me?!"

"Ack-!" Ciel tried so hard to breathe in Lizzy's bear hug, but it was nearly impossible. Her nanny rushed over and was able to pry the two apart. Ciel thanked her, and quickly he handed Elizabeth his gift before she was able to hug him again, and possibly kill him.

Elizabeth squealed loudly as she held the stuffed animal to her chest. "Ciel! Ciel this is so cute! How'd you know I wanted this?!"

The Earl's jawline formed a small sweat bead. Sebastian, who told him to buy her this, was right all along…

"Aw! Thank you so much!" She held Ciel, but not as painfully tight as before. She was so grateful to read the small message inside. She even loved the stuffed animal, it was just so soft and adorable!

The nanny glanced down at her small notepad and cringed. "Lady Elizabeth, your mother said that you need to get home before seven forty-five. We need to leave now before we arrive late."

She pouted, but she did not decide to complain. Glancing back at Ciel, she smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Ciel, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"H-Happy Valentine's Day to you too…"

Elizabeth gave him one last hug, and rushed over to her nanny. Mey-Rin, who quickly entered the dining room, thanked them for coming and led them out the Phantomhive manor.

The Earl sat there gazing at the gift box he had. Valentine's Day really wasn't so bad… seeing Elizabeth happy was just something he was used to, but today was different. Her eyes really sparkled, she really loved today.

Was he starting to like Valentine's Day too?

"Young Master?"

Ciel jumped when hearing the high pitched voice coming from behind him. It was Finny, he stood beside Bardroy, and Mey-Rin who already returned back to the dining room.

"W-What's this all about?" he grunted when noticing the gifts in their hands.

"Well, what does it look like?" Finny smiled and he gave Ciel the three wrapped boxes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Master!"

The Earl was surprised to be earning gifts by his servants.

Bardroy chuckled, "Before you open them, you might want to go to your room first. Sebastian wanted to have a word with you.

"H-He does?" Ciel stood there even more surprised. What does Sebastian have to talk about with him at this hour…?

The three nodded.

"Well, get this dining room cleaned up. I-I'll see what he wants…."

"Yes sir!" the three servants exclaimed as they rushed past him and collect the silverware and plates on the table.

* * *

The Earl was silent as he walked upstairs. He carefully held the three gifts in his arms, with Elizabeth's included at the top.

Ciel was still wondering what Sebastian wanted from him. Why did he even leave the dining room, he never ordered him to. Did he have some errand to attend to as the time of exchanging gifts came?

He sighed once reaching his room. It better be important. All because he wasted this whole day on buying that gift for Lizzy, he would have to work double time to make up the time he DID lose.

The door screeched slightly as he pushed it open. The bedroom was dark still, and he could see no one inside.

"What the…?" quickly the Earl sets down the presents on the vanity. "Is Bardroy making a fool of me?"

Just as he turned, a hand reached out and taken his wrist.

"Ack-!"

At first Ciel thought he was being kidnapped, but just after being tugged, he was pulled into a warm embrace. A very warm, firm hug….

His eyes rather wide, he turned his head and glanced up at the much taller figure before him. He knew those ruby red eyes anywhere, but he didn't expect him to hold him like this.

"S-Sebastian? What in the blazing hell do you think you're doing?" The Earl grunted as he furrowed his brow. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were an intru-Mmph!"

The raven haired male leaned down and pressed his lips against the young earl's. For so long he's been holding back these feelings for Ciel Phantomhive. He never knew when to tell him, and three Valentine's Days passing in a row, he couldn't let this one slide. He felt the need to tell him, to express his emotions to his beloved Master before it was too late.

Ciel was very shocked as he stood there frozen. He felt like his boots were glued to the floor, as Sebastian's soft velvet lips skimmed over his unmoving ones. His unpatched eye glanced at his butler from under his navy blue bangs. The butler's hold on him tightened, he could feel how his slim arms locked just underneath his very slim waist.

His cheeks reddened and he shuddered just as his butler nuzzled his face into his fragile neck. The air around the Earl felt to have thickened, and he melted when he felt something warm and wet touch his neck.

"Young Master…"

"S-Sebastian..." he grimaced.

There was a silence, the hold loosened around him, and Ciel felt his heart sink slightly when the demon pulled himself completely off him. He looked ashamed, he looked…nervous. For the first time ever, Ciel caught his cocky butler to be acting nervous.

"I-I got you a gift for Valentine's Day, Young Master." His voice shook slightly as he got on his knees to be his beloved Master's height. He pulled out a large stuffed fluffy white rabbit, which read on the paws.

"You are my one and only…"

He was confused. Since when has Sebastian started having feelings for him? When did he leave the manor to find him this gift?

Too shocked to speak, Ciel slowly taken the stuffed bunny that was almost half his height. He held it close, staring at his butler with slight disbelief.

"I love you, Young master…" Sebastian wet his lips nervously and bowed his head. "Even when you accomplished your goal, I could not find the chance to eat your soul. I just can't… you're special." His eyes gazed up at Ciel, and he cringed when glancing back at the floor. "You may not share these same feelings with me, but I just wanted you to know. My chest aches for you, and-"

"S-Say no more…" The Earl slowly lowered the bunny in his arms. His face was red, his heart racing, his blood pumping.

Was this how real love felt…?

There was another silence.

Sebastian straightened himself, and during that silence of Ciel collecting his thoughts, he went to leave.

"Wait!" The Earl set the stuffed bunny down and grasped the demon butler from behind. Burying his flustered face into his backside, he cringed. "I-I love you too!"

He jumped slightly when hearing those words. Frozen still, he turned his head and glanced down at his beloved master.

"I-I've been mean to you, yes, but…t-that was to hide how I really felt…" Ciel pulled his face off from the back of his tailcoat and lifted his chin up to see him clearer. "I'm just so nervous, Sebastian…I don't know how to confess to you. I-"

The demon butler turned and faced him. Slowly getting back on his knees to be the Earl's height, he held him tightly to him again.

Tears dampened Ciel's eye patch, and coated his cheeks as he grasps Sebastian around by his neck. Gazing at him, he taken his head, and he got him to stare back at him as well. Crimson red eyes locking with Ciel's deep sea blue eyes under the dim moonlight in the bedroom.

"Just don't refer to me as Young Master anymore…" Ciel's heart strings felt tugged at harshly when seeing the demon butler, who he always thought was emotionless, tear up as well. "Refer to me as Ciel…I want you to say my name…"

"But…"

"It's an order, Sebastian… "

Sebastian exhaled and he planted a soft kiss on his beloved master's forehead. His grip on him stayed firm, but not too tight to crush the small boy in his arms. "I will do as you ask, Ciel…"

The Earl shuddered slightly when he said his name. The two kissed each other with their cheeks reddening, and their hearts slamming against their ribs.

He couldn't help but to smile.

He was…starting to love Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ; v ; Please leave a comment below? **


End file.
